Los Sepulcros
Los Sepulcros is a mission given to the player by Sweet, at his house in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. You can only do this mission between the hours of 09:00 to 17:00. Mission The Ballas are holding a funeral for Little Weasel (whom you killed during Doberman), and, according to Sweet, all of the Ballas OG's are going to be there. Carl recruits some gang members to assist them, and they race to the cemetery before the funeral starts. Once there, Sweet and the gang members will hop over the wall and tell Carl that it is clear, so Carl follows. A cutscene will show Kane getting out of his car wearing body armor. Carl kills Kane and the Ballas protecting him. Once Kane is dead, Sweet, Carl, and the surviving Grove Street Family members drive back to Grove Street. Glitch If the black Greenwood arrives, and you kill Kane before reaching the car and killing all the Ballas, once you head back to Grove Street, Sweet will not say anything, and the game will stay stuck in cutscene mode, and the player will receive the text, Kane is making a dash for that car. To prevent this glitch, simply kill Kane before the car comes, or destroy the Greenwood. Script Sweet: Carl, whassup, baby brother? Carl Johnson: What's happening. Sweet: Peep this - Tenpenny just came by. Said that one of the Ballas that you and Smoke laid out, Little Weasel, is getting buried. And all of the OG's gonna be there. Carl Johnson: At a funeral? Sweet: Yeah, we just catch all those ball-sack-ass-niggas at one time! Carl Johnson: At a funeral. Sweet: Just like Momma's. Let's go pop these motherfuckers out. Hey, look, we gotta do something real big. Put Grove Street on the map for good. 4 life! Carl Johnson: A'ight, nigga. Let's roll. (In front of Sweet's home) Sweet: We're gonna need some allies. (CJ recruit two Grove Street gang member, then get into the car'')' Sweet: We'll go around back of Los Sepulcros and sneak over the wall. Carl Johnson: Kane? Ain't that cat front yard royalty? Sweet: Yeah, so if there's a hint of trouble, he's a no-show. (CJ drive Sweet and the GSF member to the cemetery) Sweet: This is it. (Sweet and the two GSF member climb over the wall to the cemetery) Sweet: OK, CJ, come on over! (CJ climb the wall and approach Sweet) Sweet: Y'all take up positions, and wait for Kane. (The team wait for a while until Kane arrive) Sweet: Here he comes... (Kane exit his car) Sweet: Looks like that buster's wearing armor. Might take a round or two to drop his ass. OK, CJ, you take Kane, and we'll take the rest of these fools out. (CJ kill Kane) Sweet: Nice one, CJ! I'll get us a getaway car, you guys take out the rest of those Ballas! (CJ kills the remaining Ballas and go to the getaway car) Sweet: OK, everybody in, let's roll! (CJ drive Sweet and his men home) Sweet: Man, we was a force back there. Everybody go home, stay low, we ain't see each other all day, copy? I'll catch you later, Carl. Deaths * Kane Trivia * If the player does not kill Kane fast enough, a Greenwood picks him up and you have to chase him down. The Greenwood has a unique black paintjob, so you may consider storing it in a garage. * An easy way to kill Kane is to just make a mad dash for the Admiral and run him over, then use the same Admiral as cover to gun the rest of the Ballas down. * The Ballas are seen driving an Admiral in this mission, which is unusual because they usually use the Tahoma as their people-carrier. This may be because Kane is a high ranking member of the Ballas as CJ is seen to have said: "Kane? Ain't that cat Front Yard royalty?" while talking to sweet after entering his car. * Sweet mentions in the first cutscene, 'Said that one of the Ballas that you and Smoke laid out'. But Big Smoke is absent in the mission Doberman. * Los Sepulcros translates to Spainsh for "The Graves". * If you have a Wanted level while attacking Kane (you will always have unless the 'Lock Wanted Level' cheat is on) a police officer will spawn in the middle of the cementery. But unlike any other cops, this one just wanders and does not arrest or attack you. This is probably a glitch in the mission script. * There is a glitch in this mission that; if you target Sweet with a weapon before he enters his car, CJ will threaten him as he was an NPC. After this, Sweet will no longer enter his car, the door will lock, and the whole mission script will stop. Reloading the game and trying again can be done to avoid the glitch. Gallery Kane-GTASA.jpg|Kane attending the funeral Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas